The Great Adventure of Tommy Bobson
by daydreamer777
Summary: A boy is sucked into his own spore universe, in the middle of a big war. As he will find out, it was no accident...
1. Meet our Hero

**The Great Adventure of Tommy Bobson**

_Greetings, Earthlings. This is based on a true story. _

Once upon a time there was an 11-year-old boy named Tommy Bobson. He loved to eat things and play spore. He especially liked to eat pasta. But more than pasta, he loved spore! He was the founder of the mighty Tommy Empire. For almost 1.5 years, he had played Spore, and was not far away from ruling the whole galaxy (well, he had, like, 7%, but he wasn't far)!

One fateful day, he got home from school and despite his maths test tomorrow, went straight to the computer. Probability, who needs it? He logged on and went straight to his home planet, Earth. Earth was an awesome planet with 17 cities and 21 tribes. The Tommy Empire consisted of 55 systems. This fateful day he was bored, and decided to nail another few. He randomly found a system called 'Obagoink'.

"Mwa ha ha ha." He thought to himself. He zoomed in and started attacking the tribes.

Zap, zap, zap, the tribes disappeared and Tommy was seduced by evil laughter.

Soon the planet was dead, and belonged to Tommy. He eagerly started to create a race of giant ugly dolls, when the screen began to glow. Tommy spent so much time on the computer that he was immune to the freak screen brightness. But this was so bright that it may have blinded a normal person. It got worse! Tommy was sucked into a wormhole that had developed on the screen. He shrieked as he was sucked through the glittering portal….

Stay tuned for Chapter 2….


	2. A bad explanation

**The Great Adventure of Tommy Bobson**

_Greetings, Earthlings. This is based on a true story. Apologies of the shortness of the last chapter, and for any religious insults. I hope you enjoy this one._

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Tommy yelped as he flew through the air. He was too shocked by the past events to wonder about how he could breathe.

He landed with a thud on some grassland. His nose really hurt! He rubbed his nose in pain, but noticed a three ugly feet. He saw a familiar-looking creature. The grotesque alien had crimson skin, elliptical eyes, and massive wings. It actually had a third arm sticking out if it's chest, and a third leg where it's… um, never mind. Was he on Geonsois, perhaps? No. The creature gazed at Tommy with disbelief.

"Um, what exactly are you?" said Tommy, feeling quite foolish. The creature looked at him as if he had just regurgitated a hippo. It did a kind of battle cry.

"WHAK A WHAK A BAKANG!" a bunch of other creature swarmed over.

"We are the Tomlings , awesome looking, Empire owning Tomlings and I believe _you _are our creator."

Tom felt so foolish. Of course! This was Earth! The Tomlings lead him to the city, Tommyisawesome. The inhabitants pointed and ogled at him. Tommy felt much praised. Few people noticed him on normal Earth. He was just an boring human. But on this Earth, he was like a god. He supposed, after all he'd done, he deserved some credit for helping the Tomlings evolve. They lead him into a massive palace in the city, into a dark room. A figure was typing in a computer.

"Grand General Kelpe, we have found the messiah!" said the Tomling that brought him there.

The figure, General Kelpe, whizzed around on his swirley chair. He looked alike other Tommys but had bright green eyes.

"He's not the messiah, just a stupid human. Take a seat, son." Kelpe said.

A Tomling tried to sit down but was pushed away. Tommy sat down in the neon purple armchair.

"Ah. Tom. Have you discovered who you are yet? We can show you a video-"

"No, I know who I am! And that is Incredible High Majesty to you!" argued Tommy.

Kelpe was about to speak when something smashed through the window.

"It's a bomb! Run!"

Tommy and Kelpe barely made it out the room before it exploded.

Tommy, however, raced into the exploded office to see what had happened.

He gazed out the window and saw a crowd of Tomlings with pitchforks and torches.

"After you created the gold city, it caused the economy to press the down button on the elevator." Explained Kelpe. "Many people lost their jobs."

"Oh. Oops." Said Tommy, but he really wanted them to get back to business.

"You have been summoned here to aid the galaxy's war with the Grox. You are known to be a great warrior, so we were wondering if you could help a brother out."

Tommy was overjoyed. This was the moment he'd been waiting for for years!


End file.
